lost in love
by rainy-mist
Summary: [kurama and Botan ]Is there such thing as love?Sometimes they say people can be in love but do not actually end up together in the end. Fate is twisted at time ...
1. What do you mean?

Note: This is the first time I ever written a fan fic here so I hope you enjoy. I make a lot of mistakes so just ignore the spelling errors. (This story is like future first then is goes to present or you could say present to past) 

The rain pored down heavily on two figures that stood in front of Genkai 's shrine .In the distance one could hear the sound of thunder in the night sky, a storm was approaching.

Botan just stood their in disbelief, seeing the figure in front of her. His red hair dampen from the poring rain, his eyes...his emerald eyes that stared at her with such great intensity sent a chill down her spine. The closer the figure came towards her, the pain in her heart thickened, and it was too much for her to bear. Botan found her self unable to do anything but stare at his eyes, as tears started to escape.

God, please just go away, don't come near me, I want you to go away Botan's thought screamed to her -she hoped he would mistaken her tears as rain drops. No matter how much she wanted him to leave she could not find her self able to utter the words to bid him away. Much to her surprise Kurama slowly lifted his left hand and brushed away her tears, cherishing her cheek in the process .A burning feeling was erupting inside of her as every action he made only helped to fuel the growing desire.

'Botan', Kurama whispered softly as his lips barley touched her ear, his warm breath against her skin. There was a hint of despair in his voice.

"Please... please forgive me, it wasn't what it seemed"

Those words hit her like a ton of bricks, what did he mean it wasn't what it seemed! How can he deny what happen, she had seen it with her very own eyes?

"what do you mean, I saw what happen Kurama ,"she said with teary eyes ,"I only wish that you wouldn't play around with my heart,if you didn't want to be with me, you should of told me ...but how could you do this to me ?Even if you never loved me ,can you at least see me as a friend and respect me, let me have some dignity" so many emotions well up in her at that instance she felt so betrayed for the man she had sworn to spend the rest of her life with just the night before.

Kurama felt as if he had just been stabbed in the heart when he head her say that he had never loved her ,she was wrong ,he could never stop loving her ,she meant more than life it self , she was his joy , his love, his sorrow, with out her there is no point in living.

Without thinking Kurama pulled Botan into a sweet but passionate kiss. She was too surprise to react at first, but then recovering for the shock she tried to struggle out of Kurama's grasp, slapping him hard in the process.

"Let go of me, what do you think your doing"Kurama held her even tighter holding her chin up so she was now face to face with him.

"Not till you listen to me"Kurama said forcefully

In all the years that they have known each other she had never heard him raise his voice at anyone. It was even a bigger shock to her, then, from what she had witness only hours ago.

"Botan "he said softly "I love you... I always will, what happened back there wasn't what I wanted, it wasn't my intention, I would never do anything to try to hurt you, you're a part of me, a part that can never go away, I'm sorry... I can't take back what happened, but all I can hope for is that you trust me, that you believe in me, because it is the truth"

At that moment Botan was at a lost for words. Love, a word people had misused so often, yet coming for Kuramas mouth was meaningfully, never had he said he loved her till this moment. His face, it was the face that she had dream of many times, never once could she possible imagine that she could hear him say he loved her. So many emotions weld up inside of her, is this love? She already knew the answer. With a slight smile Botan slightly tugged at Kurama's shirt pulling him towards her.She planted a soft kiss, never did she want anything more in life then to be with him, to feel him .Slowly she released for their ever so seductive kiss. Cherishing his redden cheek with the slap mark attached .Botan uttered the words every so softly...

"Kurama "as she gazed into his eyes lovingly

"I love you"

(A year ago)

'Isn't the water great "Keiko said with a giggle while splashing Yusuke ,who was trying desperately to block, " the lake is wonderful !Its not like we always get time off, so it's a good thing my uncle has a cabin up here huh... but hey, I do fell kind of sad though for Kuwabara and the gang who couldn't make it "

"What ever ,can ya stop bothering me Keiko" said a dripping Yusuke

"bu..."Keiko was about to respond only to be cut off by Botan

"It's wonderful! I've never felt more relax!I have too admit, it was very kind of Koenma to give me the month off...hehehehe..."Botan said with glee, but the site of a red headed youki off in the distance distracted her .

Under on of the shade of the tree was Kurama, lying on the grass pondering to him self .He looked as if he was in his own world. He was unaware of Botan, who crept slowly towards him, not wanting to disturbed him form his trace, but, she could not help but want to be close to him, she always felt as if there was something special about him.

"Hey Kurama ,why don't you go for a swim"

" No thanks Botan, I just feel like resting here"

She frown a little because she really did want to swim with him, but this was ok too... she didn't mind sitting next to him.

Kurarm couldn't help but notice her little pout , a little smile formed on his face, she just acted childish sometimes, but that's what he like about her , she was the only person that could make him smile a true smile, he just couldn't explain it.

Kurama noticed Botan was wearing a bikini, her long blue hair was down, gently flowing down her side...a little blush crept to his cheeksHope she doesn't notice, this is embarrassing.Botan on the other hand was too shy to say anythingHe looks sooo KAWAII in that white shirt and shorts, wow its looks like he has a nice body too...He does look really handsome, I bet he gets a lot attention from the girls at his school, maybe the guys toothis thought made Botan somewhat sadden, however the guy part did make her giggle a little bit.

"Hey, what's so funny" asked Kurama with a confused look

"Nothing, I was just thinking about yo...YOSUKE, yea that's right I was thinking about Yousuke ," Botan said in a rush hopping he didn't catch her about to say" you."

"oh," was his reply

Botan felt kind of sad with his response,I guess he doesn't really care.The couple just sat in silence thinking to themselves, spending the remaining time watching the view of the lake till the distant voice of Keiko interrupted their thoughts.

"hey guys, its getting late... let go in" Kieko said

" well I guess it time to go in then huh, Kurama" Botan said standing up looking over to Kurama "I guess so " and with that the whole gang went back to the cabin.

the first chapter down! Well not my best work but it seem ok P


	2. Beach

Note: Hahah it's been three years since I updated! Well graduating soon, a lot of free time…might as well catch up on old stuff

" Ahh what a refreshing bath…I feel so light and clean "giggled Botan as she jumped on her side of the bed

"Botannnnnnn…botan …botan….."

Botan stop her bouncing for a second, glancing at Keiko with a questionable look. It wasn't like Keiko to ask her something is such a whinny voice

"yea?"

Kieko's pov

It was pretty obvious to everyone that something is going on …It was just Botan and Kurama who couldn't see it. I KNOW they like each other …..It is my mission to help them …Well meddle more like it. I just want them to be happy. We have gone through so much hardship tighter .I just know I'm going to do the right thing...YESSSS ! god will thank me, they will thank me!

"Is something going on between you and Kurama?" Keiko asked is a sly voice.

"Wa...What! Where did that come from…Of course not "Botan said a little too fast ….with a slight blush forming on her cheeks

"O, well I was just wondering "

As the night went on Botan had a happy go lucky face. Pondering about the conversation and asking her self "does he like me" over and over again. Oblivious to her, her roommate had another things in mind.

Keiko's pov

Well that was a quick unsure answer she gave me.Botan sure has a happy school girl face on. This plan is moving along quit nicely if I do say so my self.

When Keiko was sure that Botan was asleep she sneaked off .Slowly taking light steps not wanting Botan to suddenly wake up. It was already suspicious with her walking about the room like a burglar. Just as Keiko closed the door, she turned around only to come smack face into someone's chest.

On the other side of the House the boys were having a conversation of their own

"soooo Kurama ,what do you think of Botan?" asked Yusuke

" she is a nice person "

"is that it"

"What's with the questions concerning Botan all of a sudden "Kurama said, placing his book down quietly on the lamp table

" nothing…"

Yusuke's pov

What's Keiko thinking…Telling me to ask Kurama these stupid questions. Can't she just understand that she isn't cupid or something. Man If I didn't actually like her I wouldn't listen to a word she said .

"Come Yusuke …It's not like you to ask me questions concerning people"

"Humm...Well she just seems a little out of it…..SOOO I was asking you if you saw it too….yea that's it" said a nervous Yusuke

Upon hearing the news of Botan Kurama's clam poster change to that of concern. He was to wrap up in the thought to even detect the tone of voice Yusuke was using.

As night time slow crept upon them ,Yusuke was snoring like a pig and scratching him self. Kurama however was deep in thought …After a moment he got up and headed out the door.

Waking in the dark was not a problem for the kitsune. As he got closer to his destination he could see a suspicious figure creep out. Sensing it was Keiko he walked up closer to her and was about to ask her what was she doing till her face smack into his chest.

"AHHH "keiko whispered." you idiot you scared me! I though we were suppose to meet out …"Keiko blurted without looking up.

"Outside" said a questing voice

Surprise Keiko looked up coming face to face with the red headed man.


	3. dream

Note: Rated PG or maybe R but I will spice it up on later chapters…hahaha I'm a drama lover…….Ugh I'm brain dead …….School over…no need to write…writers block….

Keiko's face was turning 3 shades of red as she was cracking her brain to give Kurama a reasonable answer.

Oh my! What am I going to do...think Keiko think… you have to get out of this ….think think! Wait, what's Kurama doing here? Stupid Yusuke, that dummy was suppose to meet me here… what the heck am I going to do...ugh...sleep yes sleep!

Kurama studied Keiko for a moment as she seemed to ponder for an answer .Her face gave off the expression of a deer caught in the head lights. Yet,suddenly her expression lightened up and she fainted.

"Keiko! " Kurama asked with concern

As he was about to bend down to pick her up she got right up again. Eyes closed as she mumbled "sleeping walking "and headed towards the kitchen.

"What the………." Kurama didn't know wither to laugh at Keiko's feeble attempt or ignore it all completely - forget about it….He smiled to him self for a moment as he carefully open the door to Botan's room…

He crept in as sly as a fox ….Kurama could see the moon's ray carefully outlining the features of her face - like an angel. Walking towards her bed side and pulling a chair he cherishes her cheek slowly taking in the sight of her beauty.

"That Yusuke…Botan is just fine " Kurama said with a smile

Pulling the covers up slowly for her as he left …..

Off in the other room a spat was occurring .Keiko walked angrily towards Yusuke's room only to find him on his bed drooling like an idiot.

"Yusuke you jerk ! I thought we were going to perform plan A "Keiko said forcefully as she pulled Yusuke's shirt and shook him awake

"Gezzzz Keiko, can't you see I was sleeping" he said in a daze

"Yea I can see that, what's your point" she said fuming

"Did you know I almost got caught! Kurama was right out my door and I mistook him for you"

"I guess he bought the story "said Yusuke as he was hugging him pillow tightly getting ready to dose off again.

"Story "a surprise Keiko asked…"what story"

"The one where I told him Botan was sick so he didn't get suspicious" a drossy Yusuke answered

"ahhh "Keiko chirp as she hugged Yusuke" that's perfect! See see! He went to see if she was okay - Aww" Keiko said happily

Suddenly Kurama walked in on the couple to see Keiko on the bed with Yusuke …..hugging him tightly….

" I'm sorry " Kurama said politely to the blushing couple. As he was about to turn and leave, Keiko jump off a disappointed Yusuke and pretended to sleep ….. running off muttering "sleep walking."

"Yusuke…hummmm"

"She was sleep walking" said a blushing Yusuke as he hid him self under the blanket to hide his blush

"Sure" said Kurama as he head towards his own bed….

Botan found her self floating though an abyss as the feeling of something cold swept though her…

"Kurama ….Keiko…Yusuke…. is any one there?" Botan asked in an uneasy voice

Is this a dream? Why does it feel so real then? Where is ever one? A lot of questions were rushing through Botan's head when suddenly a chilly laugh erupted though…

"heheh…hehehhe… your scared aren't you" the voice said

Botan frantically search around for the source that spoke in an angry childish voice

"I hate you! I'll make everyone you love go away "

"What! …who are you?" Botan's screamed

Suddenly Botan was awake clutching her sheets. As the sweat started to drip down her face .

"It was a dream…only a dream…but what's this feeling? "During the whole nightmare a feeling of familiarity was present. As if she knew who that person was….racking her brain to remember she just couldn't.

"Botan…are you okay? You're sweating a lot" Keiko asked as she came closer to Botan

"yea……I'm fine"

"Are you sure"

"yea yea I'm fine, see" Botan said in a giggly voice……" I'm fine"

"ugh okay…." Keiko asked disbelieving

Short chapter...xD thank you for all the reviews!


End file.
